


Nelloween - Trick and Treat

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forces beyond the norm, help Callen and Nell find something they had been wanting but unwilling to look for. Will the Powers that be finally bring them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She stood staring her heart leaping into her mouth as she watched the torpedo launch from the plane and head into the water, her hands shook as moments later as a large explosion left the water.

She gasped and ran tearfully from the room.

Finding a corner, she sank down sobbing into her knees. He was dead…it was all over and he did not even know. She herself had only found out that morning.

* * *

Two months earlier, it had been Halloween, the team had gone out for drinks, Deeks trying to get them all to go trick or treating, however the bar they had entered had had a Halloween night theme going on and they had all ended up trying Absinthe.

Sam had spat his out declaring it disgusting, along with Kensi, Deeks and Eric who had all rapidly gone back to beer, Nell…who had drunk Absinthe before, dropped hers on a sugar cube, with Callen following suit.

Finally, after a lot of begging on Deeks and then Eric's part, they, Kensi and Sam left to go to a club. Callen begged off citing paperwork that he needed to do and Nell was not in the mood for clubbing so she declined as well.

Watching them go Callen downed a drink of water that Nell had insisted that they both drink to counteract the alcohol they had just ingested. "So you want a ride home?" He asked.

"You're not driving?" Nell asked worried.

Callen smiled, "Nope I thought I'd get a cab with you and then walk from your place." He offered.

She laughed, "Good Hetty would kill you if you got pulled for drunk driving." She stood up and gathered her coat and bag, "I was going to eat first, it helps after having absinthe." She told him.

"You've drunk that a lot?" he asked.

"Once or twice in college; enough to know what to do to avoid a really, really bad hangover." She smirked.

He stood up and opened the door for her, "After you Milady." He grinned, bowing as he held the door open.

They walked along the parade of shops until a small shop they hadn't seen before caught their eye, a small Romani restaurant, Nadia's it said in muted red lettering.

A woman dressed as an authentic Romani gypsy stood at the door, "Welcome young ones, you come to eat yes, the best food ever here, it will change your lives." She said with a twinkle in her dark brown eyes.

Normally, Callen would have had all his senses on super alert at this, but the absinthe had dulled them and the smells from inside were enticing him, sparking memories he could not quite reach. Before he knew it, Nell was pulling him inside.

"We have to try this G.," she said almost salivating at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

She looked so excited that Callen agreed, secretly loving the way she almost bounced in excitement at the menu and the chance of trying something new.

He smiled as she looked through the menu, pointing out things she did not understand and asking him to translate for her.

They talked and laughed as the meal progressed and it never occurred to either of them that there was no one else in the restaurant.

The old woman walked over to them when he asked for the bill, "Did you enjoy your meal Mr. Callen?" she asked with a kind smile.

"I did thank you." He said, "Reminded me of my childhood." As he said it, he was surprised to remember the food he had picked had been favorites of his as a child.

"Ah yes, children…they have the fondest memories do they not." She said handing him back his card, "The meal is on the house, plus this for a fellow Romany…" she handed them both woven bracelets of red ribbon and motioned them to a small room in the back, "Coffee?" She offered.

Despite wanting to leave Callen and Nell both nodded, the music was nice and the Red and Rose colored candles made for a nice ambiance, the woman ushered them into the room and leaving a small black feather unnoticed on the lintel of the doorway and smiling she left them too it.

They drank the coffee and started talking again, Callen noticing the way the light flickered of her hair and Nell noticing the way his eyes sparkled in the semi-darkness.

Maybe it was the food, maybe the atmosphere, but within moments of the woman walking out, both Nell and Callen found themselves kissing, tearing at their clothing, giving into their lust and not registering where they were.

The woman sat outside the room drinking her tea and waiting.

Just as the couple inside reached their climax, she smiled and turned to an empty corner of the room, "It is done." She smiled.

* * *

Callen woke up on Nell's couch as she emerged from her bedroom, neither having any idea how they got there.

"Callen?" She said surprised.

He smiled embarrassed, "Morning Nell, how's the head?" he asked.

She yawned, "Fine, I slept like a log, thank you for bringing me home." She said.

"I…" Callen stopped as she made him a coffee, "I don't remember coming home, and I thought maybe you had brought me here?"

Nell looked blank and shook her head; "No…the last thing I remember is going into that restaurant, Nadia's…and coffee…" she blushed as she remembered his hands all over her…but said nothing.

Callen looked at the black feather on the table in Nell's otherwise pristine apartment, "I think I might have torn a pillow or something?"

"Don't worry about it, how are you going to get home, you don't have any clothes here." She said as she stood up to go and shower.

"I…" Callen looked out of the window, "My car is outside?" he paled at the thought of being so drunk that he drove them home and couldn't remember it.

"You have a go-bag in the trunk?" she asked.

G nodded and stood up, "Can I use your shower after you…I'm not sure how much we drank but I think we should get a cab to work today, I don't wanna drive if that's ok with you?"

Nell nodded, "Sure and good idea."

As soon as they had gotten to work, the night before had been forgotten as they were caught up in the next case…

* * *

Until that morning, Callen and Sam had left looking for the missing sub and Nell had taken the first five minutes she had had spare in over a month to take a test to find out if what she had suspected for the last few days was true.

She had put on weight in the last month and she had felt nauseous, but had dismissed it until she had sat in the bathroom at the mission and stared at the two blue lines that confirmed what she suspected.

She was pregnant with Callens child, but neither of them could remember conceiving the child.

She had decided to wait until the case was over to tell him, whether he would, be a part of the child's life or not she owed it to him to tell him, they were not in a relationship, he was fifteen years her senior and she like him. But she had no idea why she would have allowed anything more than harmless flirting, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that no matter what state Callen had been in, there was no way he had forced himself on her.

All of that, the worry, the planning, the future had just been blown up…her child would never know its father.

She sobbed for all this child had lost, for the loss of her teammates, for the loss of what would have been.

Then Kensi and Deeks came through on the comm. She had forgotten was still in her ear.

"They're alive, Callen and Sam are alive!" Kensi said ecstatically.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking slightly she walked inside the boat-shed and fought the urge to run over and kiss him as she saw him sitting in the chair talking to Kensi about their miraculous escape from the doomed sub.

She took the first aid kit out and after checking out Sam, she proceeded to do the same to Callen.

She noted with a small smile that he had the piece of the red ribbon bracelet they had both been given sticking out of his jeans pocket. She still had hers too, unwilling to part with it.

Her hand shook slightly as she checked his eyes for signs of concussion, "Well you both seem to be ok." She told them holding her now mounting anger in check.

Callen shot her a confused look as her hand tightened on his shoulder for an instant, but his musings were interrupted by Deeks bringing in drinks and them all drinking to the conclusion of a job well done.

Nell raised her glass along with everyone else, but did not drink. As soon as she could, she placed her drink down and walked outside the boat-shed while the others celebrated.

* * *

Callen followed, slipping out as Deeks came out with another joke about Sam being in a submarine. He walked along the pier to see Nell staring out to see.

"Nell? You ok?" he asked.

She shook her head but said nothing.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, only then did he realize she was crying, he turned her around and held her close, "It's ok Nell, we're all ok." He said rubbing his hand soothingly on her back.

"I know….but….I thought you were dead…" she sobbed.

He moved her to arms length, "Look at me Nell, I'm not dead, Sam's not dead we are both fine." He said looking in her eyes, "Nell…"

"I know you're not dead!" she snapped, "But you could have been, you didn't even know…you don't care…you don't think about who would be affected if you died!"

Callen stepped back at her sudden anger, "Who would be affected Nell? Sure you guys would be sad, but you'd go on with your own lives, I had to save Sam, I had to flood the sub, he needed to make it out of there."

"SAM!" Nell shoved Callen so hard he nearly fell. "Sam? What about you?" she snapped.

"What about me, I don't have a family, I just have you guys, he has a wife and child." Callen shook his head, sure, the team would miss him for a while, but not like Sam's daughter would, growing up without a father.

"What about your child!" Nell snapped tears rolling down her face.

"I don't have kids Nell, you know that." Callen was wondering what was eating her.

Nell walked to the end of the pier, staring at the lights going on, in yachts all over the marina as night fell.

"Nell?" Callen said again.

Nell turned and stared at him her anger coming on in full force, "You don't know do you? You don't remember?!" she asked her anger turning to fury.

Callen turned her around and looked at her, "What don't I remember?" he asked his voice calm.

"Halloween, we did absinthe shots, and we had dinner at that little restaurant, Nadia's…we had coffee and then…then…"

Callen looked down as he remembered, "I do remember…" he said softly, "But what does that have to do with today?" he asked.

"Urgh!" she exclaimed, "It has everything to do with today…Sam's kid wouldn't have been the only one without a father." She said straightening up and looking at him.

"What?!" Callen looked as if she had gone mad, "Who else's kid…the terrorists? Nell they chose their path….I…"

"NO STUPID…YOU!" Nell pushed and Callen pin wheeled his arms for a moment before he fell off the pier into the water with a splash as the others came out of the boat-shed heading for home.

"NELL!?" Callen yelled before he hit the water.

She just stared for a moment as the others ran over guns drawn, and she turned to Sam, "He's not hurt, just wet and stupid!" she sniffed as she stormed off up the pier to the car park.

The others looked as Callen swam towards the shore and chased Nell towards the car park, yelling after her as her car peeled out and drove away.

"G?" Sam called as they caught up to him, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Nell's relief, at us being alive." Callen said shaking his head and turning to Kensi, "Can I borrow your phone, I need a cab." He asked.

Kensi handed him her phone, "What's wrong with Sam's car?" she asked.

Callen grinned, "Nothing but he blew up his keys." He smirked, he went to call for a cab when Kensi's phone rang, He passed it back to her, "It's Hetty." He said

Kensi answered it and then handed it back, "she wants to talk to you."

Callen took the phone and answered it, "Hi Hetty…" he waited as she talked on the other end.

"But….she said….I….HETTY!" he nearly yelled, "Fine…" he cut off the call and called a cab, to his home.

He waited not saying anything to the others who eventually got the hint and Kensi offered Sam a lift home with Deeks calling shot-gun and capitulating to sit in the back.

Callen watched as they drove off and he climbed in his cab as it turned up and headed for home.

* * *

He walked into his house and stared at his floor, there were black feathers everywhere. "What the hell?" he walked around the house looking for an open window and possibly a bird corpse, cussing silently, the neighbors' cat as he did so.

He cleaned up all the feathers, still none the wiser on how they got there, took a beer out of his fridge, and sat down on his lone chair, his hand brushing the red ribbon bracelet that had been in his jeans pocket, he took it out looking at it. He had not realized that it had been with him throughout today's adventure, in fact he had not worn these jeans since Halloween night.

He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together feeling the material between them and stopped with his other hand in mid air holding the beer he was about to drink as images from that night started to assail him.

He sat there as he realized the danger he had placed them in, the old woman had known his name… He stood up to fish out his phone when he realized he did not have a new one yet. He needed to talk to…someone…His first thought had been Hetty, but he knew she was on her way to Washington, she'd been on the plane when she had called.

The door knocked; with his gun drawn Callen answered it. "Nate?" he said stunned looking at the man the other side of the door.

"Hey Callen, hope you don't mind the house call, Hetty said you needed to talk to me and she asked me to give you this," He handed Callen a box with a new Smartphone inside, "She said don't get this one wet." He grinned.

Callen rolled his eyes, "Beer?" he asked turning towards the kitchen and letting Nate inside.

"Sure," he said following him inside and closing the door, "So you wanna see me?" he asked as he leaned against the breakfast bar in Callen's kitchen and opened the beer.

"No." Callen said, he turned away and then sighed. "Something happened…on Halloween, but I didn't think anything of it then…but now…everything is screwed up Nate."

"What happened?" Nate asked.

Callen stole himself and told Nate and edited version, knowing that if he even mentioned going all the way with Nell, Nate might actually try and kill him.

Nate listened as Callen told him about the strange little Romani restaurant that had served all his favorite foods from his childhood, the old woman with the dark eyes who had looked at him with such sadness, the fact that they had woken up in Nell's apartment the next day with no knowledge of getting there.

"Whoa! Wait!" Nate exclaimed, "You spent the night with Nell?"

"She was in her room, I was on the couch."

Nate put the bottle down and looked over at him, "Do you have feelings for Nell?" he asked.

Callen looked up shocked, "She's a co-worker, she's smart, funny, beautiful, and younger than me, she's not gonna have any feelings for me Nate, I'm 44, I'm old…well not old but older, I've been used, abus…well let's just say she isn't going to look twice at a guy like me, Eric's more her type, smart, young…smart."

"You said that twice." Nate said, "And you avoided my question." He prodded.

"Nate!" Callen dropped his bottle in the trash, "I can't have feelings for her, it's a breach of protocol, I'm not right for her, I don't do relationships…families…"

"I wasn't asking that." Nate put his drink down and moved to the lounge and sat in the only chair, "I asked if you had feelings for her."

"She's a friend…a good friend," Callen said not looking at him.

"Callen?" Nate looked at his friend who had slid down the wall and was on the floor hugging his knees looking out of the window, "Do you love her?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nell had called in sick; she was out walking around the farmers market when Nate caught up to her.

"Found anything good?" he asked.

"No…NATE?!" Nell smiled looking up at her friend.

"So playing Hooky?" he asked with a grin.

Nell shook her head, "Day off…I have a doctor's appointment later." She told him.

Nate pointed to a nearby bench and steered Nell towards it, "Hetty said you would want to talk." He said.

"Hetty?" Nell asked confused. "I thought she was still in Washington?"

"Apparently the incident with the submarine affected you rather more than usual." Nate started, "She's worried about you."

Nell looked away, "He should never have gotten in the sub…They shouldn't have gotten in the sub." She corrected herself.

"They are fine Nell, it's what they do, and you know that."

"I know, but he's so reckless, there is more at stake now…I mean, I thought he was dead, I thought he'd never know…" she started crying again, wiping her eyes and looking away from Nate.

"Never know what?" Nate asked.

He expected her to tell him that she had feelings for him, like he had for her. He expected her version of why they were wrong for each other…that wasn't what he got.

"I'm pregnant…It's Callen's." She said and burst into tears.

Nate sat in shock. "Does he know?" he asked.

Nell shook her head, "I didn't even know we'd had sex until after I found out I was pregnant, He never said anything. But I know it's his…I just know it!" she looked up and he saw the anguish in her eyes, "I tried to find the little restaurant Nadia's it was called, I retraced my steps from the bar, I checked the camera's Nate, it's not there!"

"You think it was a set up?" Nate asked concerned.

"No you don't understand, it's not just the restaurant that isn't there, the building isn't there, we just disappear off camera, down a side alley, we don't even come back on camera to get home!" she told him distraught. "I went down the alley, it's a dead end…we had to come out somehow?"

"Have you asked him what he remembers?" Nate asked and Nell stood up shaking her head.

"So, have you told him you're pregnant?" he asked.

This time Nell shrugged, "I did kinda, but I got angry…I…I…"

"What did you do Nell?" Nate asked patiently.

"I pushed him off the pier by the boat-shed and called him an idiot, God Nate, he probably wants nothing to do with me now!" Nell started crying again as Nate pulled her into a hug.

"I don't think that is going to be a problem," he said as he noticed Callen standing off to the side watching them.

Nell stiffened as she saw Callen, Nate beckoned him over, "You guys need to talk."

"Stay." Nell asked.

Both Nate and Callen nodded.

* * *

"What's wrong Nell, why are you so mad with me?" Callen asked.

"I'm not mad G, I'm scared." Nell admitted.

"Why? Is someone after you?" he asked instantly on the alert to protect her.

Nell smiled a bit, "No…Callen. What do you remember about Halloween?" she asked.

Callen blushed a bit, "I remember drinking that green stuff, and we didn't go with the others, we found that little restaurant that reminded me of my childhood, there was that old woman…and we…we…we made love in that room at the back." He said not looking at either of them. "I'm sorry Nell, I'm sorry if I hurt you…if I…"

"You didn't force me G," Nell added hastily.

Callen looked broken, "I am sorry, Nell…you deserve better."

"What if I don't want better?" Nell asked, "There is no better than you for me." She said.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Callen, I'm pregnant, it is yours, but I need to tell you something."

Callen's heart dropped to his boots, his one wish had been to have a family, but it was Nell's body and if she didn't want his child, then he would just accept that, after all why would she want to carry his child, Eric would have been a better choice.

"I understand Nell, I won't stand in the way of what you need to do." He said sadly and started to get up.

Nate's hand planted on his shoulder.

"I don't think Nell is saying what you think she is Callen, here her out."

"I…I can't…" Callen looked broken as he looked at Nate, "I can't listen to her tell me she's going to kill our child."

"Kill our…? NO!" Nell stood up her hand resting protectively on her abdomen. She turned to Callen and put her hands either side of his face, "I will NEVER kill a child of yours, ours…I love you too much." She admitted.

"You do?" Callen looked amazed and awed at her; he pulled her in for a kiss, not caring that Nate was watching with a silly smile on his face.

As they parted he stopped and looked at Nell, "What were you going to say then?" he asked confused.

Nell sat back on the bench and held Callen's hand, "I went to find the restaurant afterwards, it's not there…the whole building, where it was is an alley." She told him.

"Maybe you got it wrong?" he asked knowing in his gut that she wasn't wrong.

"I checked the footage, we got as far as the alley and disappeared, we didn't even leave." She told him.

Callen was worried, "Maybe a set up? Comescu's or someone else?"

"No, I tracked all the Comescus there are none in the country at present, I can't explain it." She told him.

"OK, so you know right now there is no danger, but what are you two going to do?" Nate asked.

Both Callen and Nell looked at him, "The baby?" He prodded.

"I have an appointment in…God…15 minutes!" Nell exclaimed as she picked up her bag, "Do you want to come?" she asked them both.

Nate and Callen nodded, both smiling.

Nate turned to Callen, "No matter how this happened, it is a good thing right?"

Callen nodded, "It is a good thing Nate, but if someone tries to hurt Nell or our baby…." Callen broke off as the weight of his words hit him. Their baby, her baby, his baby…another Callen…

They walked to Callen's car and climbed in, Nell told Callen the address of her doctor and they set off.

* * *

They walked into the doctor's office and the nurse looked at the young woman flanked by the two men.

"Can I help?" she asked worried.

Nell smiled, "Nell Jones…I have a sonogram appointment." She told her.

The nurse smiled, "Ah…yes Ms Jones, is one of these Gentlemen the father?" she asked.

Nell looked over at Callen and smiled, "Yes, he is…this is my…brother…Nate…He's going to be the baby's godfather and my back-up La'mas coach, can he come in with us?" she asked.

"Of course." The Nurse smiled and went to fetch the doctor.

"Brother?" Callen asked.

"Well…it's not entirely a lie; I lived with his family for two years as a child." She admitted.

Callen looked surprised but said nothing.

Within minutes Callen and Nate were sitting either side of Nell, who was laying on a couch her black leggings rolled down a bit and was shivering as the technician put the scanner on her stomach, all three looked amazed as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

Callen and Nell smiled and held hands as the technician turned the screen so they could see the small blob that was their child, "It has a healthy heart and everything looks good." She said.

"That's our baby Nell." Callen whispered.

Nell smiled at him, "Yep." She replied.

He stood up and kissed her, "I love you." He breathed in her ear.

"I love you too." She admitted, "Can we do this together?" she asked still worried he was going to panic and run.

"We are in this together, I am worried about how this happened, what's behind it, but I will be there always for you and our child Nell, now I have something…someone to live for, thank you." He said as he kissed her again.

Nell fixed her clothing and sat up; "Now all we have to do is explain this to the others." he pulled a small black feather out of her hair and grabbed her bag to leave.

Both Nate and Callen shared a glance, and silently Nate agreed with Callen…he was a dead man.

 


	4. Chapter 4

All three of them walked into the mission, Callen and Nell in front and Nate following up behind.

"You're back early Miss Jones," Granger said.

"I…I need to see you." She said.

"We need to see you," Callen added stepping beside her and grabbing her hand for support.

Granger rolled his eyes, whatever this was he was sure he didn't need to be the one dealing with this, "Can this wait until Hetty gets back from Washington?" he asked.

"No…" Nell said.

Granger sighed and turned around and headed to Hetty's desk as Callen and Nell followed him.

Nate turned and walked into the bullpen to see Kensi, Deeks and Sam, "Hey guys." He greeted smiling as they looked up at him.

"Nate!" Sam exclaimed looking up at him, he stood up to shake his hand, "Welcome back." Sam said with a smile.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Granger yelled from Hetty's office.

Callen stood up and glared at Granger, putting himself between the man and Nell.

Nell burst into tears and both men turned to her as Nate rushed from the bullpen with the team in tow.

"You didn't need to do that!" Callen snapped, "It's not her fault."

"You are both to blame, you know about going into unsanctioned places off duty, and now you can't find it?"

"We looked ok!" Nell snapped as Callen moved to stand behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders and she covered his hands with hers. "I've checked all the camera's they caught us leaving the bar, they caught us walking down the street, but it's not only us that disappeared there was a building, the restaurant itself isn't there!"

"It's not possible for a whole building to disappear Miss Jones."

"She's telling the truth, aren't you Nell, show him!" Callen turned as another black feather fell from the ceiling in the mission and floated past his face.

He swiped it away as he held his hand out for Nell as she got up, she shot him a small smile and they headed up the stairs not even noticing that the team was following them.

* * *

Sam leant against the table, "We got a case?" he asked.

"Maybe…" Granger said turning to Callen and Nell, "You need to fill them in, and if this is an attack on either of you someone may be trying to get into Ops,"

Nell pulled up on her tablet the footage from the night in question. "Ok this is what we have, we were not followed and we didn't leave."

"Well obviously you left," Kensi said, "Or you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but we don't remember….much after entering the premises." Callen told them.

"Did anything significant happen that you know about?" Sam asked worried. Callen looked over at Nell and smirked.

"Kinda, but nothing that I think compromises the mission or the team." Callen replied and Granger snorted.

"Maybe if you had been thinking with the right head none of this would have happened."

Callen shot him a look but continued on, "We don't think anyone has been compromised, I haven't seen anyone following me at all, Nell?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No…but I have felt like I keep being watched, and…well it's silly really but I keep seeing these black feathers, they turn up in the strangest places."

"Me too!" Callen exclaimed.

Eric typed black feathers into a search engine.

"I got nothing so far….a folk duo from Gloucestershire in the UK…you think you're being followed by a folk band?" he smirked. Nell glared at him as Deeks sniggered and he turned back to the computer, "I got hobby sites…funerals. Oh hang on let me try this Black feathers…meaning…" he said as he typed…"We have a result something to do with the soul…'Black feathers relate more the to the soul than other colors of feathers. When you find black feathers, it means that the guardian of your soul is near. The feathers are there to remind you that you don't fight your battles of darkness in life alone.'" Eric turned and looked at the two of them.

"So we're haunted?" Nell asked her hand automatically again moving to her abdomen. Callen pulled her into his arms, "We are NOT haunted Nell, there is no such things as ghosts." He said resolutely.

"But we can't explain what happened to us…or…." She stopped and blushed.

"I can explain that one easily." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"We need more angles on that Alleyway." Eric said looking, "Was the restaurant inside the Alley?" he asked.

"No." Callen replied.

"What about the woman you saw? Were there other people in there?" Sam asked.

Callen looked over at Nell, "I don't remember seeing anyone else in there…I remember the smells, the memories that the evoked in me of my childhood, wanting to share them with you…The woman, she had kind eyes I trusted her."

"You don't trust anyone." Sam said surprised.

"I do…did…her. I can't explain it, I just felt safe with her." Callen admitted. "I know she didn't want to hurt us."

"Me too, she reminded me of you…she made me feel safe." Nell stepped back and Callen instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

Kensi shot Sam a look, "Is there something more going on here?" Sam asked.

Eric turned and looked at his partner, "Nell?"

"We need to check out the alley, see if there are any clues." Callen suggested.

"Is Nell coming as well? As was there she might be able to help." Deeks asked

"No!" Granger, Nate and Callen said at the same time.

The others looked shocked at the outburst while Nell just looked away.

"I want her here," Callen said, "She can help Eric on the camera angles." He headed for the door, Nell looking at him with a sad smile as the team headed down the stairs.

"Hold on, I'll just be a second." He said as Sam hit the stairs in front of him. He turned to Nell, "It's nothing against your abilities Nell, but you both need to be kept safe,"

She nodded, "I know Callen, its company policy, but I really want to see for myself."

"Damn company policy, I can't risk you both being hurt, you are too important to me." He said his hand cupping her face.

She leant into the touch, "You are important to us too, come home safe." She said quietly.

"I hope these little P.D.A's will not be a regular feature if you are both to continue to work here." Granger snapped walking up behind Nell, "You have a building to check out Callen." He prodded and with a glare at Granger and a wink to Nell, he turned and jogged down the stairs.

* * *

Sam stood looking at him while in wonder, "Is there something going on between you and Nell?" he asked as they walked to the Challenger, seeing Kensi burn rubber as she tore out of the parking lot.

Callen shrugged, "Apart from this crazy assed situation?" he asked. "I don't know." He replied honestly.

They pulled up at the alley, "Eric, do you and Nell have eyes on us?" Callen asked.

"I can see you Callen." Nell said.

"So where was it that we…." Callen trailed off as he heard music.

"G?" Sam said as his partner stopped talking.

"Can't you hear it?" Callen asked.

The rest of the team looked at each other in confusion, they couldn't hear anything.

"I think it's coming from further back in the alley." Callen said heading that way.

"G? No…Don't!" Nell called down the comm. "Please stay out of the alley."

"But…Nell…Honey…It's there…right there." Callen took a step into the alley and vanished.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"CALLEN!" Nell screamed down the comm. as he vanished.

The team who followed in his footsteps down the alley echoed her words, but there was nothing there.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, "Eric, Nell…anything?"

Eric answered, his voice shaking, "I rechecked the footage, one second he was there the next he wasn't."

"Check the surrounding camera's he can't have just vanished into thin air." Sam snapped pounding at a sealed door halfway down the alley in his desperate search for his partner.

They looked for over an hour, Eric checked all of the traffic cameras in the area, and Nell was a wreck she had been removed from ops on Grangers orders by Nate, who sat with her in the bullpen while she nursed a hot chocolate waiting for Callen to come back.

"He wouldn't leave me Nate, he promised." She said sitting on his chair as close to him as she could get, "I can't do this alone." She whispered as if in a prayer, "Come back to me G." she kept her head down to hide her tears as they fell.

"The team will find him Nell, trust them." Nate said hoping to God he was right.

The others filed to the car, "Eric let Granger know we are coming in, we can't find him." Sam said as he started the car and headed off.

* * *

Callen stood staring, he was back in the restaurant and the old woman was sitting at the bar, she looked up at him in shock.

"Callen, Why are you here?" She stood up and walked towards him.

He reached for his gun only to find in shock that he did not have it. "Who are you and where is my weapon?" he asked backing away from her looking for the door, which had mysteriously vanished.

She looked at him, "You are unhurt; The Powers do not allow weapons here."

"The what?" He asked.

"Call them Gods, the creators, what you wish, we call them the powers that be, the ones who are responsible for life and death and apparently this mess!" the woman said talking to both him and shooting worried looks at the ceiling at the same time.

"What the hell is going on lady?" He snapped.

She shot him a look and instantly he was sorry, "I am sorry; I just don't know what is going on." He said and sank into a chair that she pointed out nearby.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled, "Don't you know?" she asked.

He looked at her and shook his head, "Atât de mult timp a trecut pe fiul meu," she said sadly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"No matter, when it is time for you to know you will know, now sit eat, food, yes?" She clicked her fingers and a plate of delicious smelling food was in front of him.

He didn't even think about it, "Where are we?"

"We are in the space between worlds, this is a sacred place my child," The old woman handed him a drink, "You came here by accident before with the woman you love."

"I….I don't…we hardly know each other…" he spluttered.

The heart knows what it knows my son, sometimes…even in the instant before death a heart-wish can be so strong that the powers will grant it.

"Am I dead?" he asked not able to keep the fear out of his voice.

She patted his arm, "No…no you are not yet crossed over."

"What's going on then, why did Nell and I come here?"

"You were the subject of someone else's heart-wish, a wish so strong that The Powers deemed fit to grant it." she said.

There was a flash of light and the woman walked off to the corner to talk to someone Callen couldn't see, he wanted to go over there and confront them both but the food in front of him again brought him happy memories and he didn't want to disappoint the old woman.

"He needs to be returned…this is not the place for him," the old woman said to the figure that Callen could barely make out in the corner.

"He will be returned in due course, we have no idea how he was able to cross the realms this time, this was not our doing."

The old woman looked over at Callen. "Gr…Callen? What were you doing before you found yourself here?" she asked.

"I was looking for this place, to find out what happened the night Nell and I….came and ate." He said not wanting to tell her what else they had done there.

"And you?" The figure asked the old woman.

"I was thinking of him, I always think of him, I worry…I mean I'm dead not heartless." She snapped.

"There…with your gifts and his …blood, it is understandable, you were accidentally pulled together, and this should not have happened, it will take us time but he must be returned to the world."

"I can't stay here!" Callen called out to the figure he could not focus on no matter how hard he tried.

"You will be returned, patience young one, there is still work for you to do." The figure said He turned to the old woman, "you will have some time with him, then he will be returned, it is a gift, use it wisely," he said and then he vanished and the room became darker.

The old woman walked over to Callen, "Sit, there is time…it is different here, tell me about your life," she prodded.

In spite of himself, or because he felt so at home with her he found himself telling her about his whole life.

* * *

Six months… They had searched everywhere for six months and no sign of him.

SecNav had declared him MIA and stopped his pay despite her insistence, Hetty had managed to reinstate his pay and leave his job open on the insistence he was coming back.

Nell had lost her apartment as soon as her landlord had found out about the pregnancy, she had taken Hetty's suggestion to move into Callen's home, but only temporary until he returned knowing that he would want her there.

The team had been supportive as soon as they had found out about the pregnancy and surprised.

Nell never told them the full details about how the child was conceived only that it was on that night when they had disappeared.

Every morning Sam would give her a lift to work and she would concentrate solely on looking for Callen while Eric took on the rest of his partners duties.

Nell sat in ops, stroking her burgeoning belly as she ran her program, "We'll find him Nicky." She said to the child within her.

A week earlier, with Nate in tow she had gone for a sonogram and had cried for two days straight when she had been told she was having a boy.

Nate had been a Godsend to her, he was in every way her big brother, he helped where he could, listened as she cried while she went to sonograms without Callen insisting on taking photos and DVD's of everything she could so that he would see it when he got back.

He comforted her after a particularly nasty argument with her mother, when she had said that it was obvious that if the baby's father were Romany that he would have skipped out on her. She had yelled back that it wasn't true and he would be back, but he was missing now and she knew in her heart he loved both her and the baby.

They had together set up the baby's room at Callen's house and it was covered in pictures of him that she had been able to get her hands on, with the team, Hetty and Granger all backing her up, she knew that she could do this.

She had hoped that Callen would be happy that she was going to call him Nicky after Callen's father, she was still certain that he was not dead so there was no way she was going to call her son G.

* * *

"Hey Nell?" Eric said as he watched the teams latest case, "Wasn't this the same area that you were looking at?" he asked. The team had walked by the alley about two hours before while looking for a suspect, where Callen had gone missing six months prior.

"Yeah it is why?" Nell asked.

Eric shook his head, "I don't know but the cameras in the area have gone down…I just thought…" Eric stopped as a familiar figure walked out of the alley and looked around confused. "Callen?"

Nell whipped her head around, "Callen?!" she grabbed an earwig and placed it in her ear, "Sam! Stop what you're doing, we've found Callen."

Sam stopped dead, he was in the boat-shed interrogating their latest suspect, and he just stood up and walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, he walked into the main room with Kensi and Deeks, and turned to the screen.

"Put it up Eric, when did you get this?" Sam asked, as the others looked on confused.

"This is real time," Eric told them as they saw Callen walk from the alley.

He walked up and down as if looking for something, wearing the exact same things he had been wearing when he disappeared. he swore and kicked at a can as he couldn't find what he was looking for; He looked around again and pulled out his cell phone angrily punching in a number.

Sam jumped as his phone rang, "G?" he said.

"Where the hell are you, you couldn't have waited it's only been an hour, four at the most?" He snapped annoyed that they hadn't even waited for him.

"Hold on G I'm coming."

Sam hung up and turned to Eric, "Tell Hetty, we've found him and we will bring him to the boat-shed, get her to bring Nell. He's gonna wanna see her." He said with a big smile on his face as he turned to Kensi and Deeks, "I'm going to get Callen, you deal with that guy and then we'll find out where he's been for the last six months.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Callen glared as the challenger screeched to a halt next to him.

"What the hell Sam? I wasn't gone long." He looked at his watch, "Four hours tops. You saw the damn building, you could have come and got me, you didn't have to leave me here!" he snapped.

"G…" Sam started but Callen cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it Sam, I would never leave you behind at a crime scene, I thought I knew you better than that." Callen climbed into the car.

Sam could not help but smile.

"I missed you man," Sam said as he climbed in.

"Oh really, you don't even wait four hours before you leave and then you look at me like you haven't seen me in weeks…You guys hit a bar or something?" Callen asked.

Sam grinned, "There are a lot of people looking forward to seeing you." He said as he drove back towards the boat-shed.

Callen looked at him as if he had grown a third head and just shrugged and looked out of the window, "You are all mad." He muttered as he watched the streets go by.

"So where were you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean, where was I…I was exactly where you left me?" Callen replied.

Sam pulled up outside the boat-shed and waited as Callen got out of the car, "G, you've been gone six months."

"Funny." Callen laughed as he walked into the boat-shed.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks stood there, holding hands as he walked in.

"Hetty'll catch you." Callen joked as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Callen!" Kensi said and let go of Deeks' hand and ran to hug him.

Callen pushed her off, "Look guys, this isn't funny…Sam's already tried, I am wearing a watch, it's only been five hours."

"I hope you have a good explanation as to where you have been Mr. Callen." Hetty said as she and Nell entered the boat-shed.

"They left me at a crime scene Hetty. I called as…" he stopped as he turned and saw Nell.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "This is not funny Nell." He said backing up and shaking his head.

Nell stood there with tears in her eyes, "No…you are right it is not funny, six months ago I watched you walk into that alley, I heard that music and I saw you disappear, I thought you were dead." She admitted with tears running down her face.

"I…what?" Callen pulled her into his arms, he still was not sure what was happening but he was not going to watch her cry. "But I didn't disappear, I found the restaurant and I was there with Nadia."

"Nadia?" Hetty asked worried.

"The woman who runs the restaurant, we aren't bringing her in, she didn't do anything." Callen insisted.

"There is no restaurant G." Sam said.

"I was standing in front of it when you picked me up…It's just hidden from the road." He insisted moving away from Nell and staring at them. "Nadia is real she's about 5 foot 4 inches, dark hair with grey and silver streaks, brown eyes, a small birthmark under the left eye, she's a kind woman...I just spent 5 hours with her, I know she's real!" he insisted.

Hetty paled for a moment and opened her mouth to say something when Sam interjected.

"G, when you went missing…" Sam started and was cut off.

"Missing? I've been gone 5 hours…" Callen insisted.

"G…" Nell turned and held his hand, "You have been gone six months, do you feel this…" she put his hand on her stomach as she spoke to him, "This is your son, I am seven months pregnant."

"My…son?" he stopped in amazement as he felt what could have been a foot move across her stomach. "My son…" he stopped as a tear fell down his face, he smiled at Nell for a second then his face fell, "Six months?" he asked.

Hetty nodded, "Indeed Mr. Callen, your team has been worried for you." She told him.

"How Hetty? How can it be six months for you…it was only a few hours, she told me time was a bit different there but this?"

"Where?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table watching Callen.

Callen looked confused, "I…I don't know, it was the restaurant, Nadia was there, she asked about my life, I told her everything." He admitted.

"Did she ask for classified documents?" Hetty asked worried but really not thinking that was the answer, she was only hoping it was; because she was too scared to contemplate the alternative.

Callen shook his head, "No…it wasn't like that, she asked about me, my childhood, the foster homes…the…other stuff, she cared, and I felt better talking to her. She…God Hetty I can't describe it, it was like talking to….?" He screwed up his face as he tried to describe her.

"Like talking to a grandmother…your grandmother." Hetty said softly.

"Exactly…like a grandmother," he agreed not noticing how Hetty paled at that.

* * *

Callen scratched at his shirt as something itched him and he pulled another black feather out of his t-shirt.

"What did she say to you?" Deeks asked.

"Something…"Callen looked confused again, "Something about a heart-wish, about it being powerful and …" He grabbed the table as his head started to spin.

"G?" Nell gasped as he swayed.

Deeks grabbed him and helped him to the couch, "I'm ok Deeks, I just feel…spaced…you know?"

Sam handed him a glass of water, "Here you go, drink this."

Callen took a drink and sat back with his eyes closed, "It's hard to believe, six months…" his eyes shot open and he looked at Hetty, "Do I still have a job?" he asked.

Hetty smiled, "I kept your position open Mr. Callen, a few things have happened while you have been away though that do affect you."

"You sold my house?" he asked.

Nell shook her head, "I lost my apartment,no children allowed, so Hetty suggested that I move into your house until you were found…I can move out if you want…" she said looking at him worried.

"No…no…you need to stay, its fine…" Callen stood up, he was starting to panic, which was even he knew totally unlike him. Part of him was pleased she was there, she was having his child…which still freaked him out especially as she had gone from being a few weeks pregnant to seven months in the space of a few hours, well, from his perspective anyway. But he wasn't sure what his role was to be in this. Did she want him?

"I…I need to go home…please?" he asked Hetty, "I need to work through this."

Hetty nodded, "You and Miss Jones need to go home I agree, you two have a lot to talk about. Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, would you give them a lift seeing as you live down the road from them?"

Kensi nodded as Callen did a double take…"Mr.…and Mrs. Deeks?" he asked shocked.

Kensi lifted her hand to show the wedding ring she was wearing, "We kinda have you to thank Callen, when we saw all that Nell was going through without you, it made us realize that we never wanted to be apart again, so we took a weekend and eloped." Kensi told him.

Callen blinked a few times in shock, "Er…Congratulations?"

Deeks smiled "Thanks man, come on if we get there first I may get to drive."

"Not a chance Shaggy!" Kensi said and grabbed the keys from his hands.

"But…Aww, sugar-bear…wifey-poo, Callen's been through so much…maybe I should drive?"Deeks said and stopped at the look Kensi shot him, "…Or you could drive…great idea!" He grinned and held his hands up in surrender as Nell laughed.

"Some things never change." Callen remarked as he hid his own anxieties about heading back to the house and being alone with Nell, because no matter how much he didn't want to…they really needed to talk.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hetty felt every one of her years as she walked back into the mission, poured herself a large scotch and another glass and sank down into her chair wearily.

Granger reached over, took the other glass, and sat across the desk from her, "Penny for them?" He asked as he took a sip of the drink.

"I'm scared Owen." She admitted to her old friend.

He looked up shocked at her, "You?"

"This is beyond what I know…it scares me." She said.

"Did he tell you where he was for the last six months?" Owen asked worriedly, he had not seen Hetty this pale since …well…ever!

"I think he was…" She shook her head not wanting to sound stupid, "It is silly Owen, but I honestly believe he was exactly where he said he was, in the restaurant, with his grandmother, Nadia."

"His grandmother?" Owen asked.

"Clara's mother, George's wife…Nadia Pavlenko, was his grandmother; she died…when Clara was born, in 1953." Hetty said.

"And you have known this for how long?" Owen asked.

Hetty looked abashed and took another long drink, "Nadia Pavlenko was my sister." She admitted. "What scares me is that he described her to me perfectly and he's never met her. Also, while he was talking I had Miss Jones look at his cell phone and it said it was the same day he had disappeared, just 6 hours later, this is too strange for me."

Owen took another sip of his scotch, "Do you believe in a higher power Henrietta?" he asked her.

She twirled the liquid around in her glass staring at it intently, "I would like to." She replied honestly.

"Then I don't know how but it does seem that Callen spent the last six months, or in his mind few hours with his grandmother, however why she didn't tell him who she was is a mystery."

"It is a mystery indeed." Hetty agreed.

* * *

Callen stood looking out of the window as Kensi and Deeks walked away. He slowly turned and looked in shock at his house, it was…a home.

There were throw rugs, pictures on the walls, a couch and a TV, even plants. On the coffee table, (Yes there was one of those too!) was a small album. Nell put her bag down and rubbed her stomach, "Tea?" she asked.

Callen nodded, the house was a shock to him, he had left it that morning and the house was empty…ok no, not that morning, six months ago, but it felt like that morning. "Please." He said for lack of anything else to say, he walked into the kitchen and stopped, there were…kitchen things? He was at a loss as to what to call all the things she had in his kitchen, he stopped at the grate by the kitchen door and smiled a little, all the little knick nacks in the kitchen reminded him more of when he was a child and was living there with the Rostoffs, for a second he closed his eyes and imagined Mrs. Rostoff bustling about in the kitchen.

She turned to him, "G?"

He jumped, and the image faded, "G…your tea." Nell said handing it to him, along with a sandwich which she placed on the table.

She looked at him concerned, he had been standing there for the past five minutes while she worked with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed, she had wondered what he was thinking.

She sat at the table and took a bite of her sandwich, he was too quiet and she was worried, "Listen G, if you want I can look for an apartment in the morning, not everyone can be like my last landlord, he just hated children and wanted me out as soon as he noticed I was pregnant."

Callen took a sip of his tea trying to sort his own thoughts out but said nothing, his mind was still whirling, so many changes in what to him felt like a few hours, his house didn't feel like his either. He just needed some time.

"I can leave tonight if you wish." She added hastily, she could go to Nate or Eric…or maybe the couch at the mission.

"No!" Callen said shaking his head fervently, "You should be here, this is your home, if anyone should leave it should be me, I've put you through hell and you need to be settled for your baby."

"Our baby, G." Nell said softly.

Callen looked away, he hadn't been around for six months, how could she even like him…maybe she didn't.

"I'm sorry, I really am, you've been through so much and I wasn't here for you." He said not looking at her.

"I don't blame you, Callen…wait I have something for you." She got up and picked up the album from the lounge and took it to him.

"This is every sonogram I have been for, every measurement and notes that I've taken on the pregnancy; I wanted you to not miss any. I didn't know why you were taken, or disappeared, but this is your child and I wanted you to be a part of the pregnancy."

Callen smiled slightly and met her eyes, "Thank you for that," he said as he flipped the pages watching the image in the sonograms get larger and reading the notes Nell wrote, like when the baby first kicked, and when they had discovered he was a boy.

He smiled tracing his finger around the outline of his child on the paper.

"You're gonna be a great mom, he will be lucky to have you…have you chosen a name?" he asked.

She nodded, "I did, but you can change it if you don't like it."

He looked confused, she kept talking like she wanted him in her life, to be a part of this and he hadn't been when it had mattered, not for the first six months.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nicky…Nick Callen Jones…or just Nicky Callen…maybe?" she asked.

He looked at her, the evening light filtering through the curtains that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I like that." He smiled and for the first time the light touched his eyes.

She smiled back and he reached for the corner of the page as he did and their hands touched.

He looked up at her, "Nell…I…" he didn't know what to say, he still felt the same about her as he had in his mind this morning, but what if she didn't want him?

She dropped her hand as if burned and stood up, "I'll leave you to rest…I took the small large empty room, your stuff was in the middle room so I assumed it was yours I haven't touched it." She turned away as a tear fell, she had missed him for so long and she had blown it, he didn't want her. She would have his child but never his love and that thought broke her heart.

She took a step away and let out a sob she couldn't keep inside, 'damn hormones' she thought to herself.

In a flash he was by her side, "Are you alright? Is the baby ok?" he asked.

"The baby is fine Agent Callen, If it is alright with you I am going to bed." She said looking away from him trying to hide her pain.

"Nell?" he asked confused.

"I am sorry…it's just that it's been a long time, for me anyway, I think my stupid hormones had romanticized feeling between us where they obviously do not exist, on your part anyway. I will arrange to move out as soon as possible and don't worry, I will not keep you from your child." She said as her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Nell?" Callen's voice took on a strangled tone, "Nell…don't leave me…I…"

She turned away and he grasped her arm turning her around.

"Nell…I know it's been a lot for you to handle, but…for me it's only been a day, I still feel the same way about you that I felt the day we went to that restaurant."

Nell sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hands, "How was that?" she asked. Hoping he wouldn't say co-workers.

"I…" Callen swallowed, it was now or never; "I love you Nell Jones, I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, that way you jump in on other peoples sentences, the way you smiled and bite your lip when you've figured out a puzzle…I know I'm not the best person in the world, and I know you have had six months and may even have found someone better than me, and I am willing to step aside if you have as long as you are happy, but Dammit Nell! I love you."

For a second he turned away, and then he felt her hand on his arm as it turned him and he found her inches from him.

"I love you too." She said.

He felt…something on the small of his back and that gave him a small shove forward and within moments they were kissing, as he scooped her up, surprised that she didn't weigh as much as he thought, to carry her into the bedroom, he was sure he heard a sigh…but maybe it was just the wind.

* * *

Hetty walked up the stairs at Dove-coat, the favorite of her six homes and opened the small closet in her bedroom, there was a box at the back and she placed it on the desk in her room.

Looking out of the window over the grounds, she sighed as she took the lid off the box.

Moving papers aside, she took out a group of very, very old photographs, two small girls in a black and white picture, looking sad as they stood in a doorway at the internment camp where the picture was taken, before they were fostered out to different families, it had been one of the last times she had seen her sister…until the early 1950's. She pulled out another photo of Nadia she was pregnant with Clara at the time; George Callen stood smiling as Hetty stood between them. She went to put the picture back in the box, as she did so a black feather peeked out from behind the pile of photos.

Hetty was annoyed, she kept her things in pristine condition and she had no idea how it could have gotten in there.

She took the photo of Nadia, George and herself and put it in an envelope along with Nadia and George's marriage certificate and Clara Callen's birth certificate.

Maybe it was finally time she shared a few things with her great-nephew.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Callen lay there, lazily trailing his hand softly over the swell of her belly. Gently feeling the waves as their son moved inside her. He smiled as she sighed contentedly in her sleep.

"G…" she said reaching over to where he was.

She sat up suddenly, pain, panic and sadness crossing her features for a moment; she placed a hand on her child and looked over at him. "You're really here?" she asked, her hand slowly running down his chest, tracing the scars and reaffirming in her own mind that he was real.

"I'm here." He said simply looking at her.

She let a few tears fall and he pulled her close. "I am sorry." He said again.

"So many times I have woken up and dreamed that what we did last night had happened. Then I've turned over and you've still been missing." She sobbed.

He stroked his hand down her hair, shushing her gently.

"Nell, it's ok baby, I'm here…I'm not going anywhere again, I am  ** _never_**  leaving you." He vowed.

Moreover, he meant it, he did love her more than he had loved anyone in his entire life, and her and their son meant everything to him.

"But…it was so quick last time…" she pulled him closer breathing in his scent, confirming to herself that he truly was there.

"Nell, what can I do to prove that I love you and I won't leave you, I can quit if that will help, I have some money set aside we could cope."

She head shot up and she missed head-butting him in the jaw by inches. "NO!" she exclaimed, "You love your job, I know…" she stopped and took a breath, "I don't want you to leave what you love, but I don't want you hurt."

Callen laughed softly, he wiped her eyes with his thumb, "I would only be hurt if I had to live without you." He kissed her slowly, he couldn't take away the months or in his case hours that they had been apart, but he knew he would do his best to make sure she knew every day for the rest of her life that he loved her.

He stopped as his phone buzzed, Nell froze and he kissed her head, "It's just my alarm, I'm gonna go in this morning, I need to do…some sort of report, I'm not sure how, and I need to be fully briefed by Hetty so SecNav can give me my job back…or not." He shrugged, it was funny to him how lying right there with her, in her bed, in his house…he did not care what was going to happen. He was safe. The thought shocked him. He did not want to get up, he didn't want to…

He eyed his jeans lying on the ground by the door as if they were the enemy, Nell noticed and laughed, "I don't want to move either, but your son is lying on my bladder so I am going to grab the bathroom first,"

She got up and he watched admiring her beauty as walked naked across the room. He lay there listening as the shower started and with a sigh got himself up.

He got off the bed and walked to 'his' room. Opening the door he was surprised to find his room as he had left it that morning except for one thing.

"NELL!" he called opening the wardrobe door.

"YES!" she called back from the shower.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked. His closet was bare as were his drawers. He was wearing nothing but his jeans and he padded back into her room and stopped dead at the sight of her in a towel. "I…." he swallowed and she giggled. He thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"I…er…can't find my clothes, I left them in my wardrobe, yesterday…" his shoulders dropped, "I'm gonna need time to get used to it, yesterday was not yesterday, it was six months ago."

She patted his arm and opened her wardrobe, all his clothes were vacuum packed, "I was worried they would spoil or get moths, so I stored them."

He pulled the labeled bags out and opened them on the bed so he could get changed.

She walked back into the bathroom and called over her shoulder, "Although you could go to work like that…I don't think the female staff would mind."

Callen laughed; "I'm game if you are…" he ducked as a wet towel came sailing through the door towards his face.

* * *

Hetty put the box on her desk as she arrived at work, she knew that she needed to debrief Callen, she wasn't sure yet if she would tell him what she knew.

She watched as Callen and Nell arrived together, both smiling. She was pleased when he kissed her cheek and she headed up to Ops and he put his bag down at his desk, which she had had unpacked and refilled for him.

"Hey Callen." Eric said smiling as he walked in, "Good to have you back man."

Callen nodded, "er...Yeah…sorry, it's kinda strange from my perspective I only saw you yesterday." He admitted.

Eric smiled awkwardly, "Are you and Nell ok?" he asked worried about what he would find upstairs.

Callen gave a curt nod, "We're fine." He all but sighed with relief when Sam walked into the bullpen and Eric headed off upstairs.

"Hey G." Sam put his bag down.

"Go on." Callen sighed.

"What?" Sam looked at him askew. "Only gone a day remember…" he smirked reminding Callen of the rant he had subjected Sam too the day before.

"I know I know…" Callen sighed sitting in his chair, "It's still sinking in…it's just so weird." He admitted, "And them…" he waved a hand indicating Kensi and Deeks' desks, "Married?"

Sam laughed, "Get used to it partner, it was a month after you disappeared, they took a weekend off and eloped to Vegas, Hetty flipped when she found out."

"I bet she did…" Callen smirked.

"Yeah she told them she would have thrown them a better wedding had she found out." Sam grinned as the smile fell from Callen's face.

Owen walked in and after shooting Callen a look of…concern…worry…Callen himself wasn't sure, he made his way over to Hetty and started talking quietly to her.

Callen opened his laptop; all the paperwork that needed to be completed yesterday was already done. He realized by the time stamp on his laptop again that it hadn't been just yesterday, it had in fact been six months.

He tried checking out the open case files to catch up and swore as his password was rejected.

"Problems oh wayward one?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi walked into the bullpen.

"I can't access the case files." Callen hit the keyboard in frustration.

"Your password was scrapped after you went missing, standard operating procedure you know that." Deeks replied.

"I do…but how do you?" Callen asked.

Kensi smiled at her husband, "Agent Deeks has been studying hard." She said.

"Agent?" Callen asked. "Married and an Agent?"

Deeks grinned, "Well it was the only way we could keep your spot open."

Callen looked at him, pleased that he had finally made the move to full agent. "Thanks Deeks," he said.

* * *

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Granger said raising his voice to Hetty and making them all look up.

"The hell I can't Owen," Hetty snapped, "I need to do this."

All the agents looked over at the pair of them, "He needs to be able to get back to work."

"But you can't debrief him." Owen hissed trying desperately to keep his voice down knowing that they would all be listening by now.

Callen walked over to them both, "I don't care who debriefs me as long as I can get back to work and get into my laptop."

"I will do it," Hetty glared at Owen, who was visibly angry,

"Hetty you can't do it, and you know it, I have talked to SecNav, she has insisted that you do not do this."

"Dammit Owen…" Hetty turned slightly and leaned against her desk, the secrets weighing heavy on her. "Please…" she said so quietly that only Callen and Granger caught it.

"Henrietta I will admit that both you and Agent Callen need to talk, but you cannot debrief him." Owen admonished her.

"I don't mind talking to her, it won't affect what I say at all, I already told you guys what happened at the boat-shed off the record, I can't see how having her debrief me on the record will change that." Callen said hoping that Granger would back down it was obvious that Hetty felt she needed to do this and the last thing that Callen wanted to do was to cause the woman any pain.

"Mr. Callen this has nothing to do with you." Hetty said hoping he would leave and let her talk Owen around.

"It has everything to do with him, if he tells you; your memories of Nadia will cloud your judgment." Owen said before he could stop himself.

"You saw her? You know she's real?…I knew it was real…but…what memories?" he asked

Hetty shook her head sadly and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hetty?" Callen asked worried by her reaction.

"Agent Callen, Ms. Lange cannot interview you regarding your interactions with the 'woman' known as Nadia due to a conflict of interest, if you would like to come with me I will conduct your interview." Granger said putting a hand on Hetty's shoulder to sit her down.

Wearily she did just that.

"Conflict of interest?" Callen asked.

"Go with Granger." Hetty said her voice shaky.

Callen glanced over at the team who had stopped working to watch this.

"Hetty? What conflict of interest?" Callen asked his feet refusing to move and his gut clenching.

"Nadia…the woman in the bar, I knew her." Hetty admitted reaching her hand out for a cup of tea but stopping short as her hand shook.

"Knew her? Is she a spy?" he asked grabbing a chair and sitting down solely focused on her, "Who is she?"

Hetty sighed and looked up at Granger for permission, he nodded grimly, this wasn't going to be good.

"Nadia Pavlenko was a Romani Gypsy, she was born in Romania in 1926, after the war she and her sister were rescued from an internment camp in Poland, they grew up and she moved back to Romania where she met and married an OSS Agent from America." Hetty said.

"Which Agent?" Callen asked his hand tightening on the edge of her desk.

"They had a daughter…she died during childbirth and the father raised the daughter alone." Hetty continued.

"Which Agent?" Callen asked again.

Hetty sighed, "George Callen…Nadia Pavlenko was your grandmother."

Callen looked shocked, "When did you find this out?" his mind whirled as he put two and two together, "Wait…you have an alias…Silvia Pavlenko…you knew her." He stated knowing he was right, "How long have you known her?" he asked.

Hetty lifted a shaky hand to her face.

"All my life," she admitted, "Nadia Pavlenko was my sister."

 


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Callen could not move, this on top of everything else he was processing was nearly too much. "No…no, I don't believe you…" He shook his head and stood up, backing away from her and Granger.

"Mr. Callen…I…"Hetty started standing up and moving towards him.

"What's my name?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head, "I don't know." She replied honestly. "Clara never told me about you."

Callen looked as if he had been visibly struck.

"She never…" his voice broke and he sank into the chair Owen had just vacated and dropped his head into his hands, he had always assumed that she had at least told Hetty as her handler about him, even if she hadn't known his name, but now knowing she was family and she hadn't known about him?

"Mr. Callen…?" she said hoping he would look at her.

Callen shook his head, "No…no more…not now…I…" he sighed, as a feeling of peace settled on his shoulders, he looked up and Nell was heading down the stairs as fast as her condition allowed her. He looked down between his feet and there was a black feather tucked under his shoe, he bent over and picked it up twirling it absentmindedly in his hand looking at it.

"G? What's going on?" Nell demanded looking at all of them.

Callen stood up not saying a word and shooting Hetty a look full of hurt, he grabbed Nell's hand and walked out.

"CALLEN!" Hetty called after him as he left.

Owen watched as she sat in the chair, "Oh bugger." She sighed.

"Yes…I think that might just cover it." He replied as he perched on the edge of her desk watching the confused faces on the others.

Sam stood up to come over to Hetty but Owen shook his head and Sam sat down.

He wasn't happy but whatever had happened, Callen wasn't on his own.

* * *

Nell watched as Callen paced outside the main doors.

She walked over to a low wall and sat down, waiting.

"It's not fair….!" Callen said whilst still pacing, "All those years…she told me her name…but she still kept secrets!"

Nell rubbed her belly as Nicky kicked her.

"She didn't even tell her own aunt about me!" he said disbelief in his voice. "She told her about Amy…but not me? Why?"

He stopped and looked at her, tears glistening in his eyes, "She told me she didn't know anything else apart from her name, she lied  _ **again**_!"

Nell stood up and pulled him into her arms; he held her tight and steadied his breathing.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Callen sat on the wall and pulled her to him, relishing the feel of the new life within her, "Hetty….she's…family…"

"I know you think of her as family, but…"

"No…Nell….My grandmother was her sister." Callen said flatly.

Nell blinked in surprise, "She is your great aunt?"

Callen nodded, "Does she know your name?" Nell asked gently.

Callen shook his head, "She didn't even know I existed until I turned up with Amy, I think…Clara never told her."

Nell reached up and kissed his cheek, "She loved you, your mother, you know that…I wanna know why Hetty never told you though?" she said, "Do you wanna stay?"

Callen gave a callous laugh, "I've had worse people than her try to break me." He said his stubborn nature coming to the fore. "

Nell smiled at his determination, she was quietly pleased that he was running towards the problem rather than away from it, but she worried a bit about Hetty.

Callen slammed through the doors and stormed past Sam and over to Hetty's office.

Granger stood up and intercepted him. "Agent Callen you need to be debriefed." He said.

"Not yet I need a word with  _ **her**_!" he snapped looking over at Hetty.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks had left the bullpen coming over to see if they could help, Callen had never seemed to be so angry.

"Callen are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I just need to talk to Hetty don't I, matusa." He said glaring at her.

Sam was concerned Hetty looked older and frailer than he had ever seen her and this time Callen wasn't try to be nice, or spare her feelings.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" he suggested worried that during his six months away something had happened to him.

"I'm fine." He snapped again, "The only thing that's wrong with me is my expecting that I could trust family…" He whirled on Hetty practically pushing Granger out of the way. "Family that could have raised me…" he added accusingly.

"Stand down and follow me Agent Callen." Granger said again.

"I…" Callen looked over at Hetty, his anger dissipating and he finally saw how drained she looked. "I'm sorry, Matusa." He said as Nell grasped his hand encouragingly.

Hetty smiled, "No…my boy, I am sorry, I should have told you years ago, I tried, but it was never the right time to say anything."

A small flash of anger briefly crossed his face, but Nell gave him a small shove in Granger's direction, "Go and debrief, I will talk to Hetty." She promised.

Reluctantly he nodded and turned to follow Granger.

"Callen…" Hetty called, "I am sorry." She repeated.

Callen wanted to go over and hug her, let her know everything was alright, but it wasn't…not yet.

"We will talk…later, I need to do this now." He said ignoring the others and turning to follow Granger.

Sam watched Callen walk off and stared as Nell handed Hetty a cup of tea and patted the older woman's hand.

"It's ok, it's just a lot for him to process." Nell said as she handed Hetty a tissue.

Sam did a double take, Hetty was actually crying, "What happened?" he asked concerned for both Hetty and his partner.

Hetty dabbed her eyes and looked away ashamed.

"Callen and Hetty both received some…unsettling and surprising news," She started.

"I need to know, if It's gonna effect G out in the field?"

Hetty shook her head, "No…No…not until he shares it, I can't take that away from him too." She said her voice quiet but firm.

* * *

Callen leaned back in the chair and watched as Granger looked through the file in front of him.

"So…last November…" Granger started.

Callen raised his head, it still sounded wrong to him, "you mean yesterday."

Granger shrugged, "allegedly from your point of view yesterday. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were checking out that alleyway where Nell and I…went for a meal, and we looked up and down the street and then I heard the same music we had heard that night, I was talking to Nell on the comm., when I stepped back into the alley and saw the restaurant, I looked back but couldn't see the others so I told Nell I was going in I opened the door and the old woman…Nadia…I didn't know she was…who she was then, I'm still not sure she really was, but we talked, she talked to someone else, apparently I wasn't supposed to be there, we talked all for a few hours and then I went out to find Sam…and apparently six months had passed."

"You talked to the old woman for a few hours?" Granger asked, "What about?"

"She asked about my childhood, the foster parents, my memories about my parents…my sister, stuff like that." He said.

"Nothing that you would feel endangered security?" Granger pushed.

Callen shook his head, "She was an old woman, and she isn't a danger to anyone."

"Except, this old woman apparently died in 1953 and no one can see her." Granger surmised.

"She isn't a danger…she isn't!" he insisted.

"If she's not a danger…why have you been missing for six months…answer me that 'Agent' Callen!" Granger said yelling into his face.

"BECAUSE I DISOBEYED THE RULES!" Callen shouted back amazing himself at the answer.

"The rules?" Granger asked.

Callen shook his head, "I can't…I shouldn't have in the first place." He pushed back from Granger and crossed his arms defensively. "I can't talk about it…please…" he said his voice trailing off.

"You need to talk if you want to get your credentials back."

Callen stood up and walked toward the door, "You're asking something I can't do…I'm not talking about it because I won't, I'm not talking about it because I can't…I can't remember."

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Agent Callen…come back!" Granger shouted as Callen strode from the room, almost knocking down Sam in his quest to escape.

"No…no more, I don't want to be here anymore," He grabbed Sam's keys off the desk and headed outside to the challenger, stopping only when he saw Nell leaning against the car.

"You promised." She said softly as Sam ran up behind him.

"I can't give them what they want; Granger is pushing me to tell…"

Sam put a hand on Callen's shoulder, as he jumped, "It can't be that bad G," Sam said encouragingly.

For a second a look of total fear crossed Callen's face, then in an instant he smiled, "No…it wasn't that bad, I told Granger about talking to the old woman, only he thinks there is more, there is no more." He shuddered involuntarily as an unbidden image crossed his mind and his mind quickly wiped it."

"Go with Nell, G. Have some tea…" Sam turned towards the large oak doors.

"Tea?" Callen replied with a small laugh but followed as Nell pulled his hand.

"Maybe some tea with your aunt?" she suggested quietly.

Callen sighed and nodded.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT OWEN!" Hetty's voice, more furious than ever before, came thundering down the corridor as Sam opened the door and entered with Callen and Nell behind him.

"I can and I will Henrietta." Granger replied his voice like icy steel.

"You know he's not a risk, you have to stop this." Hetty said as Callen jogged ahead of Sam and Nell to find out what's going on.

"SecNav's orders, either he tells us or he is sent to Gitmo." Granger did not like it anymore than Hetty did, but with what Callen knew, if he had been compromised, it would be necessary.

"Hetty?" Callen asked worried for her.

"Mr. Callen…we need to talk…now…" Hetty said shooting Granger a 'back off and give me room look.'

Callen moved himself so that he was between Granger and Hetty and turned to him, "What did you say to her, I swear to God if you've hurt her…" Callen left the threat hanging in the air.

"Your ….Hetty is fine, you however need to remember what happened while you were gone, SecNav thinks that you may have divulged secrets and if you won't talk freely then we are to take you into custody and ship you to Guantanamo for questioning."

"Great." Callen snapped, "I told you I don't know…I can't tell you what I don't know!"

Granger looked up as Nate walked in, "I called for some help in jogging your memory Callen, Dr. Getz should be able to help you."

Again a fleeting look of horror crossed Callen's face; He looked to Nell and Hetty, both looking hopefully towards him.

"I really don't know what happened!" he tried again.

"Perhaps if we talk Callen, we may find out." Nate said encouragingly.

Callen's gut rebelled, he wanted to run, However, Hetty took a step towards him, "Maybe if you were alone with Mr. Getz." She suggested.

Callen found himself holding her hand, not caring who could see, "Matusa, please…" he breathed.

"What are you afraid of my boy," Hetty asked everything but the fear in Callen, fading away as she was, as usual, consumed with worry for him.

"I don't know, but I think I'm not meant to know…and if I do know…" Callen shook his head, as his confusion was clear.

"Callen, my office?" Nate said.

"No." Hetty interjected, "I think Mr. Callen would be happier somewhere else… Maybe the beach house?" she suggested.

Callen smiled and nodded, "Please." He agreed.

Hetty gave Nate the address and he and Callen, Hetty and Nell, drove out there.

* * *

Opening the door Hetty walked in first. Callen looked around the house he had crashed at a few times as an adult with new eyes; this wasn't just another house, or Hetty's house, this was his great aunt's house, a family home…His family home.

"Callen, are you alright?" Hetty asked as Nate and Nell went inside.

"I'm sorry," Callen said looking at her, "I have handled this wrong, I mean I have been looking for family for years, and you were right here."

"Yes…yes I was, I also am sorry that I didn't tell you, I kept waiting for the right time, but it never arose."

Callen turned away, "Maybe when you told me about Clara…that could have been a good time?" he said, "Or maybe when you found out I existed…you could have taken me in…raised me…but you didn't." Callen's voice started to rise and Hetty waved Nate and Nell away, "You took in Grace Stevens and Lauren Hunter…but not me…not your blood." He walked over to the window and stared out at the ocean, the sound of the waves coming through the window sounding as turbulent as his emotions were.

"I couldn't…" Hetty sank into the chair behind him, "When your mother called me to get her and you children out of Romania, I was stopped by the director of the CIA from intervening, due to a conflict of interest. I tried to get there instead he sent in…others…by the time they reached your mother it was too late, they called me and told me there were two of you, I had only known about Amy, she hadn't been able to tell anyone about you, Amy was found holding you tight next to your mother's body. The team that arrived brought you both to me, but they were followed by the Comescu's. It was imperative for both of your safety that we hid you in separate orphanages. However Amy was so traumatized by your mother's death she could only say G and baby brother for your name, so we didn't know."

"But they left didn't they? After a while the Comescu's left, we weren't bothered in the homes…I wasn't so why didn't you come and get us, why leave us there?" he asked finally turning to look at her.

She was sat in the chair, dabbing her eyes with a small handkerchief with lace edging, "It was for your own safety. The Comescu's followed me for years, I tried to see you, to find out where you were, I found Amy, she stayed with me for a month, as a precursor to moving in and then we were going to find you. She went back for the last time to the orphanage, just one night to collect her things before she was placed with me for adoption. The Comescu's found her that night…she didn't drown, they killed her. A full investigation would have set alarm bells in motion, A few times the Comescu's got close to you, once when you were 14, they found you at the Rostoffs, but before they could take you we had you moved back into the system, they were determined. They had their people past checks as foster carers, you were placed with Comescu families at times."

Callen shook his head, "I was never placed with Comescu's." he said adamantly.

Hetty wiped her eyes, "Once…you were placed with Comescu's cousins." She said for certain, "We were close to being able to have you stay with me, and then you were placed with a family in Nevada."

Callen paled, "The Martins?"

She nodded, "Martinecsu. Georgiou and Christiana Martinecsu."

Callen turned away at the memory the one family he hadn't wanted to go back to. "I hated every moment there, he…he should never have been allowed to have kids, it took me months to escape."

"And months more for us…anyone to find you, what happened?" she asked.

"I healed." Was all Callen would reply.

* * *

He turned again fighting the emotions that were pushing at him looking askew at Hetty as she smiled, "I found you, do you remember?" she asked.

Callen couldn't help but smile back, "It was the first time we met…officially, I was breaking into here."

Nate and Nell came in carrying drinks, "You broke in here?" Nell asked slightly awed that someone could break into here and not be killed by Hetty.

Callen nodded, "I was 14…I had left my last place 6 months previous, we had a difference of opinion." He said cryptically. Nell didn't need to know that the difference of opinion was on whether or not Callen would live.

"I ran for a month, got back to Los Angeles, and went to ground. I healed slowly and got supplies where I could, I ended up spending a month in the shed out the back here, the house was empty and I had somewhere safe to sleep, until I got into trouble again."

"Trouble?" Nate asked.

Callen smiled, "I was fighting, some kids from the 02 area saw me and my stuff, it wasn't new and I didn't fit in, they stole my bag. I got it back." He said simply. Not mentioning that he had got 2 cracked ribs and he was running from the police as well as he had stolen some food that day.

He had made it back to his shed, but needed medical supplies badly and he had seen through the window Hetty's medical kit.

"I hadn't realized that she had come home, the house had been empty all the time I was here. I snuck in, found some painkillers and fixed…my injuries and fell asleep on her couch."

Hetty smiled at the memory, "I was so shocked I sat there for an hour watching you sleep." She said causing Callen to look surprised. "I knew who you were, you look so much like your mother when you sleep, how could I not. I was so grateful you were alive,"

"What happened?" Nell asked interested.

"I woke up." Callen admitted, "I ran for the door, she stopped me. She had my bag and sneakers offered to trade my sneakers for new ones and clean clothes and offered me a hot meal."

"And you instantly trusted her?" Nate asked.

"Hell no." Callen gave a small laugh, "But the food smelled good and I figured I could run as soon as her back was turned, But I barricaded the bathroom door, had the bath and clean clothes, which fit…I figured she was a witch as all the clothes were the right size, shoes too. The food was awesome, so I ate it. Rule number 2 on the street, eat when you can, save what you can." He sighed as he looked at the slight look of Horror on Nell and Nate's faces.

"It wasn't that bad, I ate…it was good… a meat and vegetable soup,"

"Ciorba taraneasca," Hetty replied, "Your mother's favorite food as a child, I chanced that she had at some point made it for you, it was what Alexa was cooking when she shot me." Hetty added.

Callen shrugged, "Anyway she offered me a bed for the night and I accepted."

"So you did stay with her as a child." Nate surmised.

Both Hetty and Callen shook their heads. "I climbed out of the window and ran away. Was picked up by child services two day later." He admitted.

"I enjoyed that day though," Hetty said, "I didn't think you had remembered."

Callen smiled, "I always remember the nice people." He replied. "It's probably why I trust you so much now." he admitted.

Nate watched the interaction between the two of them, still none the wiser to their relationship.

"We need to get started Callen, are you ready?" he asked.

Callen stood up to follow Nate. "I will be right back Aunt Hetty, you and Nell wait for me and I promise no sneaking out of windows this time."

Nate stood his mouth agape, "Aunt Hetty?"

Callen nodded, "You think that's gonna scare you….it freaked me out too…and speaking of scared, let's get this done then."

He walked into the sunroom and lay down on the lounger.

"Here?" Nate asked as the sun shone through.

"I need to be where it is light…and warm…" Callen closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, "I lied to Granger, I do remember some things…."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Callen lay, his eyes closed letting the warm sun-rays wash over him.

"So you do remember?" Nate said.

Callen flinched, "Some…Why can't Granger accept that I haven't been compromised?"

"You have an important job Callen; you have secrets which if they fell into the wrong hands could cause a lot of damage."

Callen's face stayed impassive, "I wanted to tell Granger…I tried. Hell I'm trying to tell you…now…but I can't something is stopping me." He admitted.

Nate looked worried, "It sounds like maybe someone has hypnotized you or brainwashed you."

"No." Callen snapped sitting upright, "It's nothing like that!"

Nate wrote something down on a notepad, and turned to Callen, "I could try some relaxation techniques on you?"

Callen nodded, "I suppose I will have to." He said. "Coz I sure as hell am not going to Gitmo."

He lay back on the lounger and closed his eyes as Nate talked softly to him.

* * *

"You are going back to that day in November you are walking into the alley and…" Nate prompted.

"I can hear music, folk music it hits a cord the same as that night, the night with Nell," for a second Callen smiled, "I can smell the food too, it reminds me of when I was a child. I looked back and Sam, Kensi and Deeks aren't there…I just assume that they are further down so I walked to the door of the restaurant and walked in."

"The old woman, Nadia was sitting by the bar as I entered." Callen said, "She seemed surprised to see me," He told Nate about the conversation in the restaurant then he told him what the glowing man said.

"Glowing?" Nate asked.

"Glowing….like bright, but with no light source." Callen confirmed. "He said I could go back, but it was something to do with my blood and both of us thinking about each other, and a connection. But I wasn't supposed to be there."

Callen remembered as he had realized that he had needed to get back to his team, "I need to go." He had said looking for the door he had walked in through, it was not there.

Nadia had patted the seat by the table lovingly, "Come and sit, we can talk and then you can go."

Callen had shaken his head, "I'm a federal agent I can't be held against my will, my partner is out there he will be looking for me."

He had stood up and looked for the exit.

She shook her head sadly, "He won't find you, and you won't remember this…I promise the memories you will have will be nice ones, no one here wants to hurt you."

Callen's gut started to churn and he jumped as a loud scream came from the back of the establishment.

"What was that?" he snapped and got up towards a dark door that had appeared where he swore there was none before.

"No!" Nadia had said jumping up in warning, "You can't go through there."

"Why not?" He had asked suspiciously taking a step towards the door.

"It is not for you," she had said simply, "Come sit and talk to me." She tried coaxing him again.

However, Callen's nature as an investigator had won out and he headed towards the door as another scream rang out. Not going without a weapon, he had grabbed a knife from the table as he rushed past.

"STOP!" Nadia called worried for him.

The man's voice came from nowhere, "Callen if you step through that door you will be interfering with the timeline, and there will be an error between here and your time getting you back."

"What?" he asked worried, "Timelines?"

There was another scream and he charged through the door determined to help.

"Stop….please!" Nadia begged but it was too late, he stepped through the doorway.

It was dark…A full moon hung over a cobbled alleyway, and a hot wind swept around his ankles.

Callen shivered not from cold, but from a primal fear that tugged at his core, this was wrong and he shouldn't be there, he looked back for the door he had stepped through and it wasn't there, however a new door appeared and unwillingly he felt his feet walking forward and the door opening as if something else had opened it.

Something dark flew overhead and the scream echoed ahead of him.

As he stepped through the door he felt hands pulling at him, he tried fighting them…

* * *

Nate stopped coaching him through as Callen screamed. His eyes wide and his hands pawing at something only he could see.

Nell and Hetty came in to find Callen in the corner pulling at his shirt and screaming.

"What's going on?" Nell yelled over the loud whimpering Callen was emitting.

"No…Nell run, don't let them get you…" Callen grabbed her hand and moved her behind him into the corner.

"G, what are you seeing."

"Hands….so many many hands, so much screaming….hot…ash….m…monsters…bones…death….oh God….Nell run….please, don't let them take you I love you and I can't lose you!" he held her tight and for a moment focused on her, "Nell, let them take me, get away please."

"G you're not there now you are safe…" Nell said as Callen kissed her and moved her behind him again.

"Callen…listen to the sound of my voice," Nate said moving in front of him, "Focus on me…You are not there now. Look at it as if it is on the big screen in Ops. Tell me what you see. Give me a Sit-rep."

"Fire…it's so hot, I'm burning…Oh my God Nell I'm burning...the hands are pulling me forward and then I'm in the dark…it's so dark. There's a girl…she's small…about nine or ten, she has pigtails, jeans and a red top. She's with another blonde girl, they are laughing, I call out to them but they don't hear me. They are playing and two men come over to them, one girl has her mouth covered with a cloth and they lay her down on the grass. The second girl is screaming, she is screaming so much, they take her to a river and throw her in…I screamed at them to help, I tried to help her and the hands pulled me back, she made it back to the bank and they pushed her back in….over and over again…." Callen sobbed, he still wasn't focused on the people in the room just the deadly sight in front of his eyes. "She tried so hard, she was so tired…she reached out for me…and I couldn't save her." Tears fell unchecked down his face as he recalled the memory, "The man turned to the other man and smiled….God…He smiled! He….he said….he…." Callen's voice broke and he looked up at all three of them watching him.

"It was Amy…I watched the Comescu's kill Amy and I couldn't save her, the hands they wouldn't let me." he gasped in horror as the realization washed over him.

Nell moved pulling Callen into her arms and he held her tight breathing in her scent and grounding himself.

"Then they pulled me back three women, I didn't see their faces, but I felt…they were safe and comforting, the next thing I knew…I was walking out of the alleyway and looking for Sam…"

Hetty and Nell stood either side of him holding him tight.

Callen was shaking and sobbing not caring that they could see him, they were there for him.

"Wow…" Nate said sitting in the chair, "That's a hell of a story."

Callen gave a sad laugh, "I think I preferred the version they gave me better."

Nate looked at him, "Their version?"

"Sitting talking to the old woman about my childhood…except…I did do that too…" He looked confused.

Callen looked down and there on the coffee table was another black feather.

"Why is this here?" he asked picking it up.

The second he touched it the pain he was feeling subsided and he felt safe and calm again. He stroked it absentmindedly. "It's good…" He sighed.

Nell shot Nate a look of worry that the feather he had found seemed to have affected such a profound change in him, but Nate shook his head, If it made Callen feel safe, right now it was a good thing, especially as it counteracted the horror he had just told them about.

Callen lay back in the chair, his eyes closed, slowly stroking the feather and feeling the terror and the images subside from his mind.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nate ushered the two women out of the room.

Nell looked back as Callen sighed as if someone had just put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What was that Nate? Has he lost his mind?" she asked worried.

Nate shook his head, "I don't know how but I think that is…from Callen's point of view what actually happened." He told them, "Whatever he did see…that was the one thing he could verbalize, but I think there was more, but we can…I can without breaking his confidentiality tell Granger that Callen is ok to go out in the field and that Ops hasn't been compromised." He said with all certainty.

Nell looked back to see Callen laying back against the chair back with his eyes closed, mumbling quietly to himself.

"Are you sure he's ok to go back into the field?" she asked worried for him.

Hetty walked out into the kitchen and started to get ingredients for a meal out, "Do you want any help?" Nell asked.

Hetty smiled and shook her head, "No my dear, you go and be with Mr. Callen…He needs you close I think and I enjoy cooking for my Nephew especially now he knows why I cook for him."

Nell turned to Nate, who had sat next to her at the kitchen island, "He is what you need right now, a break from everything for a day or so will do you both good."

"Stay here." Hetty offered, "It will be nice to have him under my roof again, he needs to be grounded here, I am not sure about your opinion Mr. Getz but I do feel he is still very disorientated,"

"I agree, it must be hard from him, considering that in his mind he is and will for a long while be six months behind everyone else. For him…in his mind it should be November, but it is actually April and he has to get used to that fact." Nate said taking the tea that Hetty passed to him as he watched the small woman move perfectly at home in her kitchen.

Nell walked in and watched as Callen rested, "Hey you." Callen said opening his eyes a bit, he patted his lap and Nell walked over and sat on his lap, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you…I'm not crazy you know." He said quietly as he placed his arm gently around her waist.

Nell smiled, "I know…" she sighed as she snuggled up to him. "I would love you even if you were."

Callen looked at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I know Nell, you are perfect." He said.

Nell laughed, "I'm far from perfect, but I do…we do…love you." She said making sure, he was looking at her and listening to what she was saying.

Callen was still holding the feather and he placed it and his hand over the baby, "Is he ok?" he asked.

Nell nodded and her fingers traced over the fronds of the feather Callen was holding, "It's beautiful…does it help you?" she asked.

Callen nodded, "I don't know why, but all the fears I felt while talking to Nate just dissipated, I felt safe, the only other thing that makes me feel like that is you." He admitted.

She smiled and held him tight, "Do you think you will get past this, the whole…time thing…will you be here with me?" she asked.

He looked at her worried, "I am here with you." He stated pulling her a bit closer.

"I know this is hard for you G, but I really am six months pregnant and you did miss this time, If Nate clears you for going back out into the field and we can get Granger off our backs, I need to know… are you ready to move forward…with us?"

He looked at the worry and fear in her eyes, "I can move forward with you, but I can't move forward without you…I don't want to move forward without you…you…and Nicky are everything to me." He said pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

Nate coughed as he stood in the doorway and watched the two of them, "Sorry." He apologized blushing, "Hetty sent me, she has food ready."

Nell blushed as she climbed off Callen's lap, "You ok?" he asked as he stood her up.

She nodded and held out her hand to him, "Come on we can't keep your aunt waiting." She replied.

Callen smiled at that, as he headed off to his first family meal.

* * *

Sam sat across from Granger as he looked through the file in front of him, "You aren't really planning on sending my partner to Gitmo are you?"

Granger shook his head, "Not if he's finally talked to Nate…there never was any real intention on my part to send him there, he is too valuable an agent…But it was obvious he was holding back something, we need to know if it will compromise operations in the field."

"G would never do anything to compromise fellow agents."Sam snapped.

"Well, do you have an explanation of where he's been for six months?" Granger asked.

Sam shook his head, "No…But if G said it had only been a few hours for him, I believe him. There is no way he would have left Nell in her condition voluntarily." He argued.

"That's true, there was however something that concerned me, which is why I sent him to Nate." Granger started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Every time Callen started to talk about what happened to him, just for a second there was a look…like he was afraid of something, I am worried he was compromised somehow, I am just waiting for Nate's assessment, he was going to hypnotize Callen and see what he could find…." Granger stopped as his phone vibrated and he read the text.

"Well….it seems that in Mr. Getz opinion Agent Callen has suffered a traumatic event, however he was not at any point compromised, he is recommending a few days with his family to recuperate."

Sam looked confused, "But G has no….Oh you mean Nell…" he grinned, "Yeah he could use the 'recuperation' time."

Granger nodded, "Also reconnecting with the maternal side of his family will do him some good, As such until Agent Callen and Hetty return to work, I will be taking her place as operations manager, in a temporary capacity."

Sam turned to go and stopped, "Wait…Why is Hetty off as well?" he asked worried something else had happened.

"I just told you Agent Hanna, Agent Callen is spending time healing and getting to know his family, He has six months to catch up with, with Miss Jones and he has years to catch up with, with his Aunt."

Sam smiled, "G found his family, that's great…wait...Hetty is his aunt?"

"Apparently so." Granger said turning away, he had been under the impression that Callen told Sam everything, he hoped that the sharing of this information would not cause any problems.

"Agent Callen will be staying with Hetty, Nate and Nell at the beach house, should you need him but I hope he will be allowed to…do whatever it is people do in this situation, but I assume you will be giving your partner the space to do as he needs." Granger warned.

Sam nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Nell had gone up to bed in the room that Hetty had allocated for her and Callen, Nate had just excused himself, leaving Callen and Hetty sitting on the porch staring into the small fire Callen had lit earlier in the evening.

"I wish I hadn't run…" Callen said as he watched the flames dancing.

"If circumstances had been different I would have had you live with me, I am immensely proud of you." Hetty said sipping a small brandy and looking over at him.

"I wish you had told me." Callen sighed; he was still trying to get over that hurdle.

"To be honest Mr. Callen I thought you knew, after all there were and are pictures of you mother in the house, the way you ran, I had assumed you had seen them, then you didn't mention it when we met up again,"

"You have pictures of my mother?" Callen asked.

Hetty smiled and reached behind her, she lifted a beautifully bound leather photo album up, "There are picture of myself, your grandmother and grandfather and your mother in here." She said.

He moved over and sat next to her as she opened the book and took him gently through the pages.

Three hours later Nell walked down to see where Callen was and found him asleep his head in Hetty's lap as she while asleep as well, she stroked his head comfortingly. A black feather was laying on top of the leather bound album beside them.

Smiling she pulled her cell phone out of her dressing gown and took a picture hoping to get it framed later on for them both.

Moreover, for once Callen slept the whole night through and without any dreams.

Things between Hetty and Callen improved, although surprisingly enough, nothing had changed at work.

Callen was pleased to be back and slipped back to work as if nothing had happened. As the months wore on, they put the incident at Halloween behind them, with Callen, Nell and the whole team focusing on the impending birth of Callen and Nell's son.

* * *

In late June, Callen was working on his paperwork and the others had left, Sam had just said goodnight offering to drop in on Nell on his way home as she was on maternity leave.

Callen nodded and buried his head in his work, hiding a smirk as Sam left.

As soon as it was quiet, Callen reached into his desk and took out a small black box, which he had kept hidden from the team, popped it in his pocket and jogged over to Hetty's office.

Hetty looked up with a frown as Callen knocked on the post that in his mind doubled as a door to her office.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

Hetty put her pen down and looked up, "Is there a problem Mr. Callen?"

Callen smiled, "Not a work related matter Matusa." He said.

She smiled, "Tea?" She asked.

Callen shook his head, "Ah something stronger then…I wonder, did you and Mr. Hanna clean me out of my scotch?" she smiled and opened the cabinet next to her desk. Pulling out two lead cut glasses and the half-empty bottle of scotch, she poured two fingers for the pair of them.

"So nepotul, what is the problem?" she asked.

He smiled he loved it when she called him her nephew. "I need some advice…" he started pulling the box out of his pocket and showing her the contents.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Callen was nervous…more than that he was downright terrified.

The team, along with Eric, Nate and Granger had joined Callen Nell and Hetty at the beach house.

It was the Fourth of July and they were relaxing Nell was drinking a soda, lying on a lounger resting her head on Callen's chest as they along with the team watched the fireworks bursting in the sky overhead.

"It's beautiful." Nell said as Callen absentmindedly rubbed her belly feeling their son move under his hand.

"It is…" he smiled looking at her and not the fireworks.

Sam standing at the door nudged Michelle and nodded in their direction. Callen reached into his pocket and took out the box he had shown Hetty a month before.

"Nell?" he started.

"Umm…" Nell said not paying much attention.

He opened the box and stuck it on her stomach, "Nicky and I would like to give you something." He said.

She looked down at a beautiful fire opal in a necklace, "Oh my God…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed looking at it as the flecks sparkled in the moonlight.

Callen smiled as he put the necklace around her neck and spied the slightly disappointed look on Sam's face, as she admired it, he smirked and reached back into his pocket and put his lips close to her ear.

"It's to go with this…." He held a smaller box out and opened it.

Nell looked inside at the antique ring held within, "I hope you like it, it was my grandmothers." He said shooting Hetty a smile.

Hetty sniffed quietly watching the others as they slowly quieted down realizing what was happening in their midst.

Nell sat staring at the box.

"Nell, I know it was a strange beginning, and a stranger few months, but I know that I love you with everything that is in me. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, if you will have me. Nell Jones…will you marry me?" He whispered in her ear.

Nell's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip as she nodded her head, "Uh...huh…" she said, "Yes G."

She let the tears spill over as Callen slipped the ring onto her finger.

Nell turned to look him in the eye and pulled him to her for a kiss, "I love you too G. Callen." She sniffed.

Callen kissed her back, "Hey Nicky, Mommy and Daddy are getting married." He said to her stomach.

"Not until he's born to be here with us." Nell said, she was not waddling up the aisle.

The others started clapping and came over to congratulate the couple.

* * *

October 31st.

Nell sat up in bed, cradling 3 month old Nicky on her lap. His deep blue eyes so much like his fathers, as the door knocked.

"Nell…Happy Halloween!" Kensi grinned as she came into the room. "I brought you breakfast, Michelle is just doing the dishes, are you ready for today?" she asked.

Nell kissed Nicky's head and lay him gently beside her, "Yeah…I can't believe it's time already." She grinned, "Have you heard from G?" she asked.

Kensi laughed, "Sam called, Callen was up before any of them, and he's been to the beach twice, to make sure the area is secure. Oh and he said to look in your nightstand drawer?"

Nell reached into her nightstand and pulled out a white box with an aqua blue bow on it.

"Oh!" she said as she opened it and a silver charm bracelet with small silver coins on it came out, "It's beautiful."

Kensi sat on the bed looking at the bracelet, "that is lovely, are you going to wear it for the wedding?" she asked.

Nell Nodded, "That along with the fire opal necklace, G and Nicky gave me."

"No pearls?" Kensi asked surprised, she had been talking to her mother about a pearl necklace that she wanted to wear to her own wedding…one day.

"No….No pearls…G says they are bad luck, Hetty told him." She said quickly.

Kensi nodded, in the few months since Callen's discovery he had learned as much as he could about his family and the Romani traditions on his mother's side, Nell was as supportive as she could learning a little along the way as well.

Nell had her bath while Hetty came and dressed Nicky in his little white suit with and aqua blue shirt, an exact miniature of what his father was wearing.

She sat as a hairdresser Hetty hired piled her red hair up, leaving small ringlets hanging down framing her face and working on her makeup, highlighting her eyes and making her feel like a princess.

She smiled as she took a moment to stop and breastfeed Nicky who dutifully burped and settled back down to sleep blissfully unaware of the huge step his parents were about to take.

Nell stood up as Hetty walked in smoothing down the flowing white dress she was wearing, "Are you ready my dear?" Hetty asked.

Nell smiled, "I can't believe this is actually happening the last year has been a whirlwind Hetty, First falling for Callen, that night in the restaurant…becoming pregnant, losing him…getting him back…getting engaged having Nicky…now I am finally marrying him…I just wish…he had more family here, although I am so so pleased he found you." Nell said giving the smaller woman a hug.

Hetty smiled, wiping away a small tear, "I am so pleased to be here for this and I agree, I wish we could have found his father, but all of Mr. Beale's searches came up negative."

Nicky burped and Hetty laughed, "At least there is one Nikita here." She said looking lovingly at her great-great Nephew.

Nell put her shoes on, "We shouldn't keep him waiting, and he'll worry." She said as she tightened the charm bracelet around her wrist.

* * *

Callen stood on the beach, with Sam at the end of a small makeshift aisle, white ribbon along with aqua blue bows decorated the ends of the rows of chairs where the guest were sitting.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked his partner.

Callen grinned, "Yeah, I love her Sam, I need this."

Sam smiled at the look of peace in his partners eyes. "Well I have the rings, not sure what else you have planned." Sam said and chuckled as Callen grinned.

Callen looked past all of Nell's' family and his friends to the white limo that pulled up onto the beach, Nell got out and the sight of her took Callen's breath away.

"Sam…" he breathed suddenly shaking.

Sam put a hand on Callen's shoulder. "You're ok." He said.

Callen relaxed a little, "She's beautiful Sam…" he sighed, watching as Nell and her father walked up the aisle with Kensi, Michelle and Sam's daughter as bridesmaids following behind.

Hetty brought up the rear carrying Nicky in a miniature copy of his father's suit.

Hetty took her seat as Kensi and Michelle, arranged Nell's dress and took her bouquet and sat down.

Nell turned and looked at Callen, who was immediately blown away by the look of love on her face.

He smiled and they turned to the woman that Hetty had arranged to conduct the ceremony.

They went through the vows, there was not a dry eye in the house, well on the beach anyway as the sun started to set silhouetting the couple as the celebrant stopped.

"This is a part of the Ceremony the couple asked to be included in honor of Mr. Callen's Romani ancestors," she said producing two small cubes of bread and a needle, explaining as she did so that it was an old custom in Romani weddings to put a drop of the bride's blood on one cube and a drop of the grooms blood on another. Then the bride and groom would each eat the other person's piece of bread, so symbolize the joining of two bloods.

Callen handed Nell her piece of bread and she his piece, she smiled as at the same time they both put the bread in their mouths and swallowed.

"I now pronounce you..." the celebrant started.

* * *

"Finally…" A woman's voice said.

Callen looked around, apart from Nell who was looking confused everyone else there had stopped moving.

Callen turned and 3 women stood there all dressed in flowing robes.

"What?" He asked and stopped he recognized the middle of the three women, "Mom?"

Clara looked at her son, "Gregori…I am so proud of you." She said as the younger blonde woman moved to stand nearer to them.

"M…Mom…" Callen's voice cracked and he grabbed Nell's hand.

"She's a good choice baby brother." Amy said as she smiled at him.

"Amy…" Callen took a step toward them, "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them…" he said.

"That wasn't me, what you saw were shades, it wasn't real…" Amy said, gently touching Callen's cheek.

He jumped in shock her hand was cool, but not cold. Amy smiled and stepped aside for her mother to stand there.

"We only have this moment son, the part of the second before the sun sets…you exchanged your blood with your bride at the right moment so she can share this with you." Clara said.

"What's going on?" Nell asked.

"Myself and Amy and my mother Nadia all had the same wish when we died, Nadia's that I would be happy, I wished my children would be happy and Amy wished that Gregori would have peace and happiness, there is magic in our blood…not much, diluted over the years but the wish was amplified and granted, Gregori met you and we have been watching over him his whole life, we could see how much you two loved each other…" Clara started.

Amy laughed, "So we gave you a push."

Callen looked at Nell and smiled at his sister, "Thank you."

"He is beautiful," Clara said, "He looks like your father."

Callen sighed, "I wanted him here today, and I tried to find him."

Clara smiled, "He is nearby, he is never far away from you."

Nadia looked at her grandson, "You are loved my boy, we will always be watching, but our time with you is now over, just know that we did what we did to you because we love you." She said, "And tell my sister I love her." She added.

Clara turned and the three women hugged both Nell and Callen.

"I love you mama." Callen said as the light flared…

* * *

"…Man and wife…" the celebrant finished.

There was a gasp from the guests as a cloud of black feathers burst forth from nowhere and showered the couple, Nell moved forward and pulled Callen into a hug.

"It's ok…it's all ok." She said to him and they kissed as Callen cried.

Stepping apart Sam moved over to Callen "How did you do that thing with the feathers?" he asked as the crowd applauded.

Callen smiled but said nothing…he walked over to Hetty, "Nadia said she loves you." He told her as suddenly Hetty understood.

"You saw them?" she asked.

Callen smiled, "We both did."

Nell came over to join her husband and took their son from Kensi.

"Well Mrs. Callen…are you ready?" Callen asked.

Nell smiled, "Yes Gregori…I am."

Callen grinned and nodded, "We have a register to sign with our full names,"

Hetty for a moment was confused and realized of course his mother would call him by his name.

On the cliff top Arkady smiled as he watched the happy couple below.

"Congratulations Moy Syn." He said and turned to walk back to his car, he saw the feather on the ground stopped and picked it up. "Ah….Clara…you continue to watch over him and I will keep him safe." He said to the sky.

He smiled, climbed into the car and drove away.

 


End file.
